Save Me
by TheNextTitan
Summary: Starfire gets kidnapped by Kagan, Blackfire's boyfriend. Robin saves her, but finds out there is something else wrong! (Nothing to do with Blackfire) Please read and review, but no flames! COMPLETE! )
1. Kidnap

_Save Me_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans_

_Chapter 1: Kidnap _

The day was dull as the grey clouds of rain came across Jump City. Titans Tower stood alone there, the lights casting silhouettes of the five super hero's inside. Cyborg was arguing with Beast Boy and Raven was yelling at them to stop it. Black energy kept shoot out of the gem on her forehead and braking things. Sitting on the couch was Robin, face in his hands and growling angrily to himself. The arguing stopped abruptly as the three Titans looked over at him.

"What is it, Robin?" Raven asked her voice slightly hoarse from the yelling. Robin looked up.

"Slade." He said before getting up and stomping out of the room. They all looked at each other, concern on their faces.

"Man, he's done that a lot lately." Cyborg sighed. There was a large burp from Beast Boy and the remote splattered onto the couch.

"Hey, that's what I ate?" He exclaimed before shutting up as Raven glared at him.

"Where's Starfire?" She asked. All three of them looked around.

"I dunno. Maybe she is still in her room." Cyborg replied, scratching his head. Raven shook her head.

"No, she would have come out by now." She muttered.

"Dude, maybe you should go and check on her." Beast Boy shrugged. Raven phased through the floor, giving Beast Boy a look before doing so. Soon enough she was in Star's room. The bed cover lay strewn on the floor and a glass of water had tipped over and spilt on the bedside table.

"Starfire?" She asked in her monotone voice. There was no reply. Raven walked over to the window and drew back the curtains. She wasn't there either. Raven disappeared and searched on the roof. No Starfire there either. Robin suddenly came through the door.

"Have you seen Starfire?" The both asked each other. "No." They each replied. Raven shook her head.

"I thought she was acting odd last night. She went to bed at six." She said. Robin looked at her.

"I, I didn't notice. I was too busy with…"

"Slade." Raven finished for him. Robin nodded and took out his communicator.

"Starfire, Robin calling Starfire." He said. The communicator buzzed and turned black.

"Something's wrong." Robin said and he turned to Raven. "Call the team; tell them to search the city." Raven nodded and sank through the floor. Robin felt his heart pang for longing of his friend. He shook his head angrily and growled. He wanted her to know how much he loved her, but even though he was the Boy Wonder, he could never pluck up the courage. He looked up to the sky.

"C'mon Star, where are you?" He muttered before rushing out off of the roof.

It began to rain and thunder clapped in the sky, making the air tremble. Robin was on his R-cycle and was speeding through the dark city, the headlights blazing in front. He turned sharply and didn't bother waiting at the traffic lights. If anyone pulled him over, they would realise that he was one of the Titans and let him go anyway. Lightning began to flash in sky. The rain got heavier. Robin pulled in to a small alley and called Cyborg.

"Anything yet?" He asked as soon as the face of his friend appeared.

"No, man. Her trackers been dismantled and Beast Boy can't sniff her out." He replied sadly. Robin clenched his fists.

"What about Raven?" Robin asked, clinging onto the remaining strand of hope.

"She's is about to try." Cyborg replied. Robin could hear the doubt staining his voice.

"I should have asked her what was wrong." He snarled.

"Robin." Raven appeared on the screen, her eyes showing no emotion but her voice angry. "Don't blame yourself. None of this was your fault. Something must have spooked her, that's all."

"Yeah, but if I hadn't been so caught up with the Slade situation, she would probably not of gone." Robin bit his lip so hard that it began to bleed.

"Yeah, but if you weren't she'd probably still be gone. This happened last night, man, when we were all asleep."

"Carry on searching. When you get tired, get back to the tower." Robin ordered suddenly. Raven looked taken aback.

"What about you?" Cyborg asked, frowning slightly.

"I'm not coming back until I find Starfire." Robin growled. He ended the transmission and revved the R-cycle. He released the brake and surged forward, spray flying from his back wheel.

Raven sighed heavily. Beast Boy was in the rain outside and morphed into a hawk, while Cyborg walked away in the other direction. She was left alone in the T-car and was in a bad mood. But she began to levitate however and felt the power rising in her.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She breathed. A black cloud of energy appeared and formed into a raven. It passed through the roof and began to fly over the city. Beast Boy was buffeted by it, but saw what it was and decided not to insult it. The raven glided over the roof tops. Suddenly it sensed a presence. It was weak and Raven could feel lots of pain. The black raven tucked in its wings and passed into an abandoned warehouse. It was pitch black, but Raven could see perfectly. Then she saw her. Raven gasped as she saw the limp body of her friend laid on the cold floor. Her red hair was spread everywhere and her emerald green eyes were open looking terrified. Slashes and bruises were everywhere on her. Raven saw a man standing over her and caught a flash of silver. It was a syringe. He raised his arm and stabbed it into Starfire's left arm. She let out a small cry and the eyes closed. The emeralds died as her head flopped to her right. Raven heard the man laughing and felt hatred plagued with rage. The black raven suddenly broke and Raven yelled out. She gasped for air and reached forward.

"What is it?" Robin asked as he saw the look on Raven's face.

"I saw Starfire, Robin!" She said. "Someone has got her and trying to kill her with something." Robin felt a wave of panic.

"Do you know where?" He asked his voice higher than it usual would be. Raven nodded.

"It's in the old abandoned warehouse, south of the bank." She replied back. Robin ended the transmission. Fear for Starfire flooded through his veins and his heart was beating faster and faster. The R-cycle burst forwards, skidding on the wet road. But Robin didn't care. He needed to get to Starfire, before it was too late.


	2. At Death's Door

_Chapter 2: At Death's Door_

Starfire didn't know what was going on. She could only remember how she had got here and being injected with something that stopped her arms and legs from moving. Now she was in black and panic was straining her heart to a great risk. She wanted to be with Robin, hug him, and smell the cheap hair gel that made her feel safe. But all that comforted her at the moment was the knowledge that she was alive. She began to go over the events of what had happened, though it just made her feel worse.

_She had gone to bed at the earth time of 6:13pm, after feeling sick and unwell. She had gone to bed and fell asleep. Then at 01:34am, someone had entered her room._

"_Robin?" She asked, but the figure hadn't replied. There was sharp punch to her face and Starfire felt herself fall of the bed and go black. _

_She had woken in the warehouse, her eyes popping with fear and sweat dripping down her forehead. The figure stood over her, laughing menacingly. He had said something, but she couldn't hear properly, but caught the last few words._

"…_because you have the worst fever that any human can have." She had felt the wave of terror shock her body and make her tremble. Then she saw the needle. She felt the pain as the thin metal pierced her arm. Once again, she felt sick ad though she was going to be, but a great drowsiness over took her and sent her into the blackness._

Now she was in her mind, standing alone and watching the memories fly past. Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven and most importantly, Robin. Her heart panged as she though of her masked friend.

"If only I had the courage to tell him, tell him how I really feel." She sighed. Her voice echoed and to her surprise, it answered her.

"_Then why not?" _It asked. Suddenly an image appeared. It was herself in a mirror, except this Starfire had her hands on her hips and was giving her a stern look.

"Who, who are you?" Starfire asked.

"I'm surprised you don't give me a name in here, even though I am 'the voice inside your head' person." It replied, making a rolled eye look.

"Are you, you not Starfire?" Starfire asked.

"Course I am, but it's going to be pretty confusing is we are both called the same name." The other Starfire replied, shrugging.

"But, you do not act like me at all." Starfire pointed out. The other shrugged again and just said, "Who cares?"

"But is there no one, um, 'to care'?" Starfire asked. The other laughed. Her laugh was like Starfire's, but way more confident.

"No, don't be stupid." She snapped. "There can be only one of me in here." Starfire looked offended, but it died away as she felt the sickness wash over her.

"What is a fever of which my kidnapper talks of?" Starfire asked the reflection.

"It is a very rare human illness, the one you have claimed." It replied. "It's fatal." Suddenly she clasped her hand over her mouth. Starfire gasped and took three paces back.

"I am going to," She gulped. "Die!" The reflection rubbed her arm and replied quietly, "Not unless the team finds us soon." Starfire hung her head. She knew that she should have told them that she didn't feel well, but it hadn't seemed that bad then. She began to cry.

"Please don't cry!" The reflection pleaded, Her voice was softer now and her eyes looked sad.

"But, I am going to die. I haven't told Robin that I, I…" She burst into body shaking sobs and the reflection felt her heart melt.

"Then tell him through his dreams." She said quietly. "If you don't make it through this, tell him in his dreams." Starfire looked up and dried her eyes.

"But how?" She said her voice cracked and dry. The image walked up to her she raised a finger and placed it on her heart.

"Through this." It answered her. Suddenly there was a violent shake and the image faded away. Starfire could tell that she was getting worse. The floor gave way and she felt her body twist and wretch. The blackness was engulfing her. She cried out for the one person that she needed now.

"ROBIN!"

The R-cycle skidded to a halt outside the abandoned warehouse He threw off his helmet. It clattered onto the street, but he didn't care. He had to get Starfire out of there. He rushed inside, his breathing shallow. It was pitch black and he couldn't see anything.

"Starfire?" He yelled. There as the sound of footsteps and there was suddenly a flash of lightning. In front of him stood a tall figure. His muscles were clearly visible under the tight suit that he wore and there was a gun hoisted in his belt.

"You must be Robin. It is finally good to meet you." A deep voice said. Robin took out his retractable staff and whipped it open.

"Where's Starfire?" He growled. The villain laughed. It echoed around the walls.

"A mechanical stick isn't going to save her, Robin. Neither are you!" The end of these words turned into a snarl as a high kick whipped out of the blackness. Robin was thrown into the air but as the lightning surged through the windows he saw the structure pipes and grabbed onto one. He hung there and grabbed out five electric disks. They whizzed and let out a fierce explosion. There was a small groan of pain, but it was followed by a chuckle.

"Who are you?" Robin yelled as he landed on the ground.

"Kagan, a name that you can never understand." Snarled the voice again.

"Why take Starfire? What has she ever done to you?" Robin snapped. Kagan was hiding in the shadow, but he was too. As the voice replied, Robin followed the source.

"She wrecked my life. She took away me true love and sentenced her to a life of loneliness. That's what she has done!" Kagan spat the words, as though they left a bad taste in his mouth.

"You telling me that Blackfire was your girlfriend!" Robin exclaimed, realising the words that were coming out of this lunatic's mouth. But Kagan carried on, ignoring Robin's comment.

"So, I came to the Tower, hacked into the mainframe and stole her. But instead of doing the work myself, she seems of done the hard bit for me." Robin had seen the hand move and crept towards it, but the last words stopped him.

"What do you mean?" He growled. Kagan laughed again.

"I mean, Robin, that Starfire has a fatal fever already. There were the small things that I did to help it…" But he was stopped as Robin turned and side kicked him in the jaw. He heard the sigh and the body fall the ground.

_That'll teach you to never touch my Starfire, _He thought and suddenly he blushed. He had called Starfire his. But the happy sensation was gone when he was suddenly blinded by a pair of headlights. The team had arrived. Cyborg flicked his shoulder light on and it fell upon Kagan.

"Who the hell is…" Cyborg started but Robin cut him off.

"I'll explain later. But I need to find Starfire first." He growled.

"Then why don't we just turn the lights on?" Raven snapped. A black vein of energy flowed from her fingers and reached the lever. As though it was nothing more then a feather, Raven flicked her finger upwards. Light burst into the room and it fell upon…

"STARFIRE!" Robin screamed and he rushed over to her. There was no response. Robin scooped her up and felt another wave of panic. She was burning. Her skin was on fire and the slashed were bleeding angrily, seeping onto Robin's suit.

"Dude we need to get her back." Beast Boy exclaimed. Robin shook his head san nodded towards Kagan.

"No, I need to take her back. Take care of him and I'll meet you back at the tower." He snapped. He ran toward the R-cycle. He ripped off his cape and tucked Starfire up in it. There was still no response. Her face was clammy and the slash around her cheek was dripping blood own her neck. Robin placed her in front of him on the R-cycle and sped away. There was a chill running down his spine as the rain lashed down on him as he realised the terrifying face that he had always hated to think about. Star was at Death's Door.


	3. Angels

_Chapter 3: Angels_

Robin sped back to Titans Tower. It was a race. The prize was Starfire's life. The R-cycle was going at 90mph and couldn't get any faster. Robin swore under his breath. He could hear Starfire's breath, harsh and shallow above the noise if the high powered engine. Titans Tower loomed in the west and Robin turned. The sea got closer and closer. At the last second, Robin pushed the side of the handle in. The R-cycle leapt and the wheels fell on their sides. Speed increased and Robin plummeted towards the ground. Suddenly the communicator buzzed. Robin clicked the receive button. Cyborg's face appeared, looking scared.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked.

"The dude that you caught ran off while you were talking to us. We can't find him." Cyborg said, his eyes dropping.

"We'll deal with it later. I need to get Star to the Medical room. She's not doing so well." Robin switched off the communicator and made the bike increase in speed.

Raven levitated above the city, muttering to herself. There was suddenly a flap of wings and Beast Boy came beside her.

"What's up?" He asked. Raven turned and for once, she didn't snap of glare at him. Instead her eyes softened, but she looked away, not wanting Beast Boy to think that she was a wimp.

"Sometimes I wish that I could just fly away." Beast Boy said suddenly. Raven turned to look at him.

"Why?"

"Well, to get away from these sorta things you know. As much as I like being a hero and stuff, it just stresses me when stuff like this happens." He replied, looking at the stars that scattered the skies.

"Where would you go?" Raven asked. She didn't know why she was acting like this, but suddenly she realised she had certain feelings for the changeling.

"I, I haven't really worked that out yet. I would like to travel to a new place, see new stuff. But of course, some part of me holds me down." Beast Boy sighed. His eyes glassed over. Raven got up.

"Come on, we have got to go and help Starfire." She said. Beast Boy began to morph but Raven stopped him. She held his hand. Their eyes met and they leaned closer. Their lips joined and they embraced. A black raven encircled them and they vanished.

Robin rushed Starfire up the stairs. Her skin was still burning and the blood was dripping behind him as he ran. The doors to the Medical room opened and he ran over to a bed. Cyborg came in, panting but rushing around, gathering equipment.

"You'd better sit down, Robin. This is going to be a long wait." Cyborg said. Robin grabbed a chair and sat down it. His back clicked as he did, but he didn't care. He needed to tell Starfire.

_I sit and wait,_

_There's an angel, _

_Come to plague my fate._

_And do they know,_

_The places where we go,_

_When we're grey and old,_

He needed to tell her. If anything happened to her, he'd be guilty for not doing so. His heart throbbed and a tear trickled down his cheek. He wiped it away furiously, not wanting Cyborg to see. He hesitated but then reached forward and held Starfire's hand. He grasped it tightly, as though she was about to slip away at any moment.

_Cause I have been told,_

_That salvation lets their wings unfold._

_So when I am lying in my bed,_

_Thoughts running through my head,_

_And I'm feeling love is dead,_

_I'm loving angels instead._

Cyborg had finished and pulled away, knowing that Robin needed to be left alone. Robin wasn't holding up. As soon as Cyborg left, he bent his head and his body shook violently as the sobs coursed through him. The tears splashed on the ground and he bit his lip. The hold on Starfire's hand tightened

_And through it all, _

_She offers me protection,_

_A lot of love and affection,_

_Whether I'm right or wrong._

_And down the waterfall,_

_Where ever it may take me,_

_I know that life won't break me,_

_When I come to call,_

_She won't forsake me_

_I loving angels instead._

The sobs grew worse. The thoughts were breaking away and smashing into a thousand pieces. He pulled himself up and wiped away the tears. There was a small breeze and Raven and Beast Boy appeared. They broke hands and blushed, but stopped instantly as they saw Robin's face, red eyed and pale. Beast Boy hung his eyes low and let a tear escape it. It felt as though she had died, but Raven knew that she had died inside. But she knew that Robin could bring it back. She walked over to him, placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered something in his ear.

"Love is the cure." The words made Robin's eyes wide, but as he turned, Raven had melted away with Beast Boy.

_When I feeling weak,_

_And my pain walks down the one way street,_

_I look above,_

_And I know I'll be always be blessed with love._

_And as the feeling grows,_

_She brings flesh to my bones,_

_When love is dead._

_I'm loving angels instead._

Robin turned to Starfire. He leaned over and said quietly, "Star, I, I love you." He bended down and kissed her. Something awoke in Starfire. Her heart beat faster and faster. Robin put is hand her hair as he embraced. An emerald eye opened, dull and dazed but it focused on Robin.

"Robin?" Robin looked up and his face broke into tears of joy.

"Star, you're ok!" And her grabbed hold of her. Starfire smiled and whispered in his ear, "I love you too, Robin." Robin pulled back slightly. Their eyes locked and their lips joined. They held there, Robin's hands in her hair and Starfire's round him. The slashed bled, but she didn't care. Dawn shone through the window and glazed the pair in and orange pink. They pulled away and smiled.

"I will never let something like this happen again. I promise." He said. But Starfire closed her eyes in sorrow and said back sadly, "Something will one day happen and you will not be there, Robin. But I know I will save you too and that'll keep us together. In life or death." Robin grinned and embraced her once more.

_And through it all,_

_She offers me protection,_

_A lot of love and affection,_

_Whether I'm right or wrong._

_And down the waterfall,_

_Where ever it may take me,_

_I know that life won't break me._

_When I come to call,_

_She won't forsake me._

_I'm loving angels instead. _

_Robbie Williams: Angels _

* * *

Hey, thanks for the reviews! I had to update this last night because something went wrong, but thanks to Princess of Stars for your review! The next chapter will be up after I have some more reviews or not, so be prepared! 


	4. Smile, Scream and Blood

_Chapter 4: Smile, Scream and Blood_

The police car came past the house, its lights filtering in through the window. Kagan got up and swore angrily. He had been beaten by a teenager, a nearly dead alien and the love of his life had gone missing. Rage boiled in his blackened heart as he went over to the window still. The cool night breeze wafted his hair lazily and in the distance, Kagan could see Titans tower. Another blow from anger his mind and he growled. It was not over, not by a long shot.

Starfire slept for four days straight, her chest rising and falling. Robin slept by her and was there when she had a bad dream or the fever got worse. He was exhausted, dehydrated and he kept on dropping off. Raven came in on the fifth day and sighed as she saw him.

"Robin." She said. Robin snapped his he head up, looking dazed and slightly confused.

"What's up?" He asked.

"You've been staying here for four days. You need rest and at the most a wash. Cyborg will look after her and will tell you if anything happens." She said, concern flickering in her eyes. Robin shook his head fiercely.

"No, I am not leaving her again." He growled.

"Robin, you never left her in the first place." Raven snapped. "She was taken and that had nothing to do with you." Robin glared up at her.

"You don't know how it feels." He hissed. "To watch one of you best friends die slowly. Do you know how close she was? I nearly lost her and I am not leaving until I know that she will be ok." Raven glared back and suddenly she phased through the floor. Robin knew that he hadn't been so hard on her. But sometimes that was the only way to get through to her. He looked over at Starfire. She was worse. After they had kissed, so had gone back under and since not awoken. It made Robin stressed and frustrated. Suddenly his communicator beeped. He flipped it open to see Beast Boy.

"Robin, something has happened. Kagan has blown up half the city!" He screamed and ducked as a large piece of rubble came shooting past him. "We need you!" Robin hesitated. He would have to, or else it would give more threat on Star.

"I'll be with you in three minutes." He said and snapped the communicator shut. He stood and kissed Starfire gently on the forehead, before rushing out, his cape blazing behind him.

Kagan stood above the bank, a large bazooka totted on his shoulder and firing at whatever he could. It was enough to make the Boy Wonder sick as he saw the scene.

"Ah! I wondered when you would get here. This is payback to what you did to my precious plans!" Kagan yelled.

"Thanks to your so called 'precious plans' Starfire is laying almost dead!" Cyborg yelled. Robin was too angry to speak. Suddenly he let out a cry and charged forward, bow staff ready and rage pulsing through his blood. Kagan was taken by surprise and Robin threw a powerful punch at him. It caught him by the jaw and he was sent spiralling backwards. He recovered, however, and rose up above Robin. He lashed out with his foot and caught Robin in the stomach.

"What is wrong with you, Robin? Why stand up for a girl when she can't even to it herself?" Kagan cried as Robin rolled over on the ground, wheezing.

"Shut up, you psycho! Starfire can stand up for herself!" Robin retorted, back on his feet. It made his blood boil with rage as he drew out five electric discs and threw them at Kagan. They exploded, but Kagan jumped gracefully and laughed again.

"You heart is true, just like I was to my tamerainian girl, but you aim is way off and your heart is about to be broken!" He roared. Beast Boy morphed into a rhino and charged forwards, looking menacing as he tossed his horn. But Robin cut across him and twisted his body as he did a sidekick in midair. It caught Kagan of guard and it slammed into his chest. He smacked into the piping that surrounded the bank. Robin towered over him as pulled him up by his shirt. Suddenly there was a soft click and Robin froze as he felt cold metal placed against his temple.

"Want to do that again, Boy Wonder?"

Starfire thoughts were jumbled. Her mind was on fire and her screams were being played over and over in her head. She jolted awake, sending white hot pain down her spine. She drew breath sharply and she looked around. Where was everyone? She moved her legs only to receive yet more vines of pain.

"Friends?" She asked, her voice cracking. There was no reply. She heaved herself out of bed. She was still in her clothes. She hobbled out of the medical room and collapsed. The fever had taken its toll on her and had left her weak. She grabbed the door frame and pulled her herself up, pain blinding her. She leant against the cool wall and tried to call to her friends again, but no one seemed to be in the tower. She got into the main room and looked up to see the screen was still on. Her vision was blurry but she got the message. The gun was placed on Robin's head and her kidnapper was ready to pull the trigger. Panic replaced pain instantly.

"ROBIN!" Starfire screamed and with all the strength she had left, flew out of the main room, the cuts bleeding profusely.

Robin was frozen. He willed himself to grab and snap Kagan's neck, but knew the odds were against him. He could see the team were tense and worried.

"Now, unless you want a bullet in your skull, I suggest you keep quiet and stay still." Kagan breathed. Robin was piling on the rage. His eyes blazed behind his mask and his fists were balled. Kagan got to his feet, smiling evilly.

"Good boy, Robin. You have obviously been trained. Now, I want the city to be mine and the Titans to leave, got that?" He growled. Robin braced himself, but then saw something that made his heart stop. A flashed of red hair disappeared behind a building. _No! _He thought. He looked at Raven, whose eyes were wide. He tried to get her to read his mind, but Raven was too worried. He looked hopelessly at the building. Kagan was too busy smirking to notice. There was a cry and Starfire shot out of nowhere, punching Kagan in the side. The gun flew out of his hands and slid across the roof. Robin leapt back as Starfire shot past, firing starbolts madly. Kagan was pelted with them and the gun skidded across the roof. He looked petrified as Starfire sped towards him, eyes blazing green angrily. She fired her eye beams at him and they smacked into his shoulder, dislocating it instantly. He cried out with agony as Starfire landed. She shook, her power dwindling fast. Robin looked on, fear clouding his brain. Kagan dived for the gun. There were cries from the team as he aimed at Robin. The trigger was pulled and the bullet sped out. Robin was stuck to the ground, his legs not willing him to move. He let out a yell, but felt himself being pushed out of the way. There was a smile…

Then a scream,

Then blood.


	5. True Love Never Ends

_Chapter 5: True Love Never Ends_

Robin was in shock. He ran over to the fallen body of his friend. He pulled her up, red hair hiding her face. The wound was bleeding badly, dripping onto the ground like rain. He felt tears brewing in his eyes. This should have never happened, not his Star. Cyborg was holding Kagan, who was out cold by the pain. Starfire began to shake. Rain poured down, making the blood wash away. Lightning cast shadows as it flashed. Raven raised her hands and began to heal. But then Star's body went limp. Robin trembled.

"Star? Come back, please don't leave me!" He cried. The thunder had boomed, the rain grew worse and tears blended with water.

It had been two months. Robin sat on the roof, his cape billowing in the winds that buffeted him. The clouds were turning orange as the sun settled and the sea was calm. The Tower was quiet, as all of the Titans had gone out to the city. Memories flooded into Robin's mind. The Ferris wheel ride, the cute questions. That smile. Robin grinned and suddenly there was a voice behind him.

"Robin, may we journey out to the city?" Starfire stood, hands clasped together and her face grinning. Robin got up, smiling too.

"I was just thinking about that night Star, when you…" He started but Starfire placed a slender finger on his lips.

"Robin, the feeling of love is true in my heart. As those operas of soaps say, 'True Love Never Ends' And together, they walked back into the tower, hand in hand and love all around.

The End.

* * *

I know it's a short last chapter, but I had to finish it soon enough, even though I only puplished it yesterday but whatever. Here are some reviews, only two but they will come, hopefully.

D-I-WaRrIa  
Coolio story! Where did you get an idea like that? I want to read some more!Keep it real... keep updating...  
LLL 

cottoncandyclouds

good good good! CONTINUEThanks guys. I will do another RobinStarfire gooey story soon, but now I am going to publish one about a character that I made up. Oh, just so you know D-I-WaRrIa, I don't even know where the idea came from myself, so don't ask me! ) Bye, from TheNextTitan 


End file.
